Afterlife Ever After
by sakura-moonrose-hime
Summary: (Adopted from jesswolf22) Kagome and Souta's time amongst the living have finally ended. A run in with a hollow, a strange encounter with a pink haired child, a man called "cueball" and Soul Society's 11th division captain. What kind of trouble and chaos did the siblings find themselves in. Arranged marriage? Will the jewel torment Kagome once more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, for those who are following me and my stories I know that I promised to finish Mai's adopted first before starting anything but life happens. I know it's just excuses but my laptop died and all my file were gone and I had to start from scratch again but I've managed to write a draft for Mai's Adopted so just wait a little longer.**

 **Alright I think I've made you bored enough so on with the story. This story was adopted from jesswolf22 and the first three chapters are hers though I've tweaked it a little but the idea is from her. So I hope you enjoy this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

 **Revised: May 9, 2017**

* * *

On top of a high hill in Tokyo Japan, there stood a Shinto shrine which used to be filled with laughter is now enveloped with sadness, grief and longing. Two hearts would forever feel emptiness for the lost of their beloved children. One returned from the past with joy to be reunited again with her loved ones only to end in death along side her brother. The old souls grieved for the souls of their children, praying that their souls would be in peace. The children despite a chapter of their life ending would soon face new challenges and gain an experience of a life time or better an after life adventure.

The two were currently standing by the Torii gate holding hands with tears on their eyes, both od them were looking at their home with heavy hearts knowing that they would no longer be able to return and see their mother and grandfather.

Sota then looked at his big sister with hope in his eyes knowing that he will be alright because his sister was with him. He also knows that whatever happens they would face it together, tightening his hold on his sister's hand and felt her doing the same made him smile.

"Sis, why do you think we are still here? And what are those chains for?" Sota, who was bothered by what's going on, aked his sister.

Kagome did not know how to answer since, in all her travels through the she had never seen those chains. During the time she saw the soul piper here in her time, Mayu did not have the chains as well. As much as Kagome was feeling anxious and scared she didn't want to worry her little brother.

For Sota's sake, Kagome calmed herself down and smiled at Sota. "I don't know what these chains are for but the only thing I'm sure is that we need to find the soul piper so he could help us."

Sota, his voice wavering from fear, asked Kagome, "Okay sis, but how will we even find the soul piper? You told me before that the soul piper is like a floating blob that helps children who had passed by playing a flute and playing with them. Does the soul piper even talk?"

Kagome looked at her brother, "When I first met him he had said nothing to me, but somehow I understood what it was trying to tell me. Though as to whether the soul piper can talk or not, well will just have to find out wants we see him."

Afer Kagome said this, the two began to walk down the same road they passed by every day when they were still alive. They also passed by their friends' houses, whom they saw were still mourning their were both in deep thoughts thinking about how things turned for the worse and them loosing their lives. The both of them were just heading home when they heard a squealing sound, next thing thwy knew they were standing by the Goshinboku watching people as they mourn for their deaths.

They had kept going until they noticed that they were already in a different town. Kagome was about to tell Sota that they should head back when she hears her brother shout in alarm. She then turned around to see what Sota was shouting about and saw him point at the ugliest thing she ever saw in her life, but she then thought about the things she saw in the past and how many times she was covered in demon guts, never mind, but whatever it was they were looking at was still ugly.

"Hey sis, is that the soul piper?" asked Sota nervously while staring at the creature that was really hideous and currently had a little girl clutched in it's big hands.

Kagome gulped and with fear lacing her voice, said to Sota, "Sota run, go find somewhere to hide. That is not the soul piper. I do not know what it is, but I can't let that thing hurt the girl."

While Sota was finding a place to hide in, Kagome was looking at the creature with worry and fear in her eyes. She was trying to think of ways to help the girl while making sure that whatever that thing was would not be able to find Sota. She was also thinking about how nice it would be if she had her bow and arrows but considering she was dead and all, having her weapons on herself were highly impossible to happen.

Sota, who was watching from his hiding place, saw his sister run towards the creature head on. He was worried for his sister and he was also praying that she would be alright and for someone to come and save them all.

When Kagome ran at the creature, her hands started to glow pink with her purification powers at the same time she had hit it. Her attack had no effect whatsoever on the creature and only succeeded in making the creature mad and it's focusnwas directed at her, but the good thing that came out of it was that the hit had surprised the creature enough to drop the girl it was holding in its hands. The creature with a bone mask on it's face begun eyeing Kagome and snarled at her. Kagome who was quivering in fear thought to herslef that maybe Inuyasha was right about her recklessness would be the death of her, forgetting the mere fact she was already dead.

The creature opened it's mouth and growled at her, "Food, you're going to be my food. Much tastier than the pipsqueak."

The only thing Kagome was able to do was to scream and her mind was telling her to start running away, but she knows if she does that she would be endangering the girl and stayed put and trying to look tough in front of the creature."Try me you sick piece of nothing, I'm not afraid of you."

Just then, out of nowhere a door appears out of the sky then within it appears two men wearing black and white clothes and had swords strapped to their bodies. When Kagome saw them, all that run through her mind was for them to be there to help stop the creature who wants them for lunch, despite having a voice at the back of her mind telling her that she shouldn't be calm about men appearing from a door in the sky.

When Sota saw the men arrived, he let out a relieved sigh thinking that they were finally safe considering how one of them looked. The little girl with pink hair, who was thrown a few feet, finally regained consciousness. She then looked around and see what was going on, squealed when she saw who was on the field.

* * *

A/N: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised: May 9, 2017**

* * *

 _Flashback/_

 _When Sota saw the men arrived, he let out a relieved sigh thinking that they were finally safe considering how one of them looked. The little girl with pink hair, who was thrown a few feet, finally regained consciousness. She then looked around and see what was going on, squealed when she saw who was on the field._

 _/Flashback_

* * *

Before the Soul Reapers arrived...

"Captain do you really think Lieutenant Yachiru is in trouble", asked a bald-headed man with black eyes, a red marking on outer corner of his eyes, and wearing a Shikahusho with a sword strapped at his side.

The bald-headed man who was talking beforehand was given an evil grin that could make any grown man to run for the hills, the captain then said to him with a hint of madness, "She belongs with me, if I say she needs help you will not question me Madarame."

The man then took his blade out, slashednthrough the air wherein a door appeared before them. They both walked into it to head to the living world.

* * *

With Yachiru...

When the pink haired girl finally gained consciousness, she started to recall how the unknown spirit girl had risked her life to save her for. Despite being crushed by the hollow she was able to see how the girl's hands started to glow a bright pink at the same time she was also able to sense the purity of the girl's soul. When the girl managed to hit the hollow, albeit not doing any damage,had shocked the hollow enough to let her go from its grasps.

She was snapped out of her thought the moment she sensed her best friend/captain's aura. When she spotted him she squealed and began to run cheerfully right towards him, with her arms wide-open and a big grin on her face while screaming out. "Kenny, yeah you finally came!"

When the young girl had made it to the older man, who was wearing a Shikahusho and scary face, he picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. Once Yachiru was secured in her usual spot he starts to look around the place. The other man, who was standing a few feet away from his captain awaiting for his orders.

With everyone distracted by the arrival of the two, the hollow was not pleased that they had dismissed him and stopped him from getting his lunch was getting irritated by the minute.

Kagome on the other hand, took her time to reach Sota's hiding spot with out anyone noticing. Both siblings were pondering on what is happening and whom the people were and why they were wearing the same style of clothes.

"Yachiru what's going on here? Why haven't you reported back? Who are those two souls standing there? and why haven't you eliminated that hollow?" Kenpachi asked irritated.

He then turns to look at his third in command Ikkaku Madarame and he ordered, "Dispose of that hollow and make it quick."

Ikkaku did as his captain had ordered him to do but he was not happy, for one reason only and that was because the hollow was weak and didn't give any challenge but he did it anyway ot wanting to incur hia captain's wrath.

When he had finished off the hollow, he turned around and finally noticed the two souls sitting on the ground hugging each other in terror. He then begins to walk up to them, they had begun to shake in fear. He had walked close enough to them and he attempted to talk with them. "Hey you two, there is no reason to fear me and the others we are here to help you", but when he had come too close to them.

The girl then jump into a weak fighting pose, then all at once she said with a stiff voice, "How are we supposed to believe you?" While hiding her brother behind her and thinking of ways to escape if things start to get bad.

However, while this was going on Yachiru had been recounting to her captain everything that happened. "Kenny, I'm sorry I was just playing then next thing I know the hollow capture me. I was starting to lose consciousness when the girl appeared and shocked the hollow that's why it let go of me."

"What do you mean by the girl shocking the hollow? How can a that slip of a girl managed to do that, she looks weak?" Kenpachi growled.

Yachiru then exclaimed, "You should have seen her Kenny, her hands started to glow pink that's also when I sensed that her soul ia really pure like a godess."

Kenpachi was about to question Yachiru more when he notice a disturbance at the corner of his eye. When he turned around he saw the girl in fighting stance wiith the young boy behind her. Ikkaku on the hand started to look displeased at the girl.

Before Ikakku could say anything Kenpachi stopped him, "Hey girly, you've got nerve to fight someone stronger than you in order to save a girl and protect that little boy. I could also see in your eyes that you know were unmatched for you. So little girl, are you going to answer or not?" Kenpachi with a dark grin on his face. Kenpachi also sensed a great power coming from the girl but still untrained and it also feel that something was off, although he didn't say it out loud.

Before Kagome could say anything, Sota who was behind her shouted, "Hey who do you think you are? You cannot talk about my sister like that and she is strong she just never had been trained in her powers that's why she has no control. Also a year ago her soul was spilt so there."

"Sota!" hissed Kagome at her younger brother.

When Sota saw the shell shocked expressions of the others when he realized that he made a mistake, "Ah, hehe, oops, I shouldn't have said that." He said while rubbing the back of his neck looking sheepish. Kagome just glared at him as if to say, "You think!"

"What do you mean her soul was split?" Ikkaku exclaimed. While Kenpachi was thinking along the lines that Kagome having half of her soul explains why her aura felt off somehow.

Kagome just glared at him and said, "It's none of your business."

"Tch, still being stubborn girly. Let's make a deal then girly." Kenpachi said to Kagome.

Kagome then shouted, "Wait a minute, why should we make a deal with you? We do not even know who you guys are and if we should trust you?" Although, Kagome asked the trust issue something within her very soul was telling her to trust these people.

Kenpachi started to laugh, "I like you girly, you have guts. That's good then, after all you will really need that in the place you two are going."

Seeing the curiousness in the siblings' eyes despite the wariness, Kenpachi started the introductions. "We are all from Soul Society and that's where will be taking you. I'm Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division." Hw then smirked at the two making them shivwr in fear.

He then introduced the pink haired girl, "Thks is my Lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru."

Thw pink haired girl waved at them, "I'll give you guys nicknames once I know who you are. I know we're going to become close and will become siblings." Yachiru made her introductions with the sweetest smile on hwr face. Kagome and Sota were now more frightened and were thinking along the lines of how they ended up in this kind of mess.

Then Kenpachi turned to look at his third sit of command, he then said, "The man who just killed the hollow is Ikkaku Madarame."

Ikkaku look at both of the sibling and glared at them, he then said, "Alright,you now know our names so now tell us your names so we can get going." Right on top of his head was a beating vain that look ready to pop.

"Oh cueball, just calm down." Yachiru said with laughter in her voice at the same time patting Ikkaku's head.

"Yeah cueball just calm down what if we're not ready to go yet?" Was Sota's reply behind his sister's back with a grin on his face.

"Why you? Stop hiding behind your sister and fight me!" Ikkaku shouted.

Sota peeked from behind Kagome and sticked out his tongue at Ikkaku, "Bleh, hehe, cueball come get me!"

Ikkaku was about to give Sota a piece of his mind when he felt a dark aura coming from Yachiru. He gulped and stopped realizing that angering Yachiru was not a wise idea. most especially with her adopting the two.

Kagome started to giggle and say, "I'm sorry, it's just that you guys looked likw you were having fun." Kagome then calmed herself down,"Alright, I am Higurashi Kagome and this troublemaker at my side is Sota and he is my younger brother. I am a miko, but was never trained on how to use my powers. Sota on the other hand has the potential to become a monk, but that was when we were still alive so I do not know if he had lost it."

She then turned her attention towards Kenpachi and with a calculated look on her face asked, "So Kenpachi-san, what is the deal that you were talking about?"

"The deal is that you will come with us to Soul Society and you will train as a soul reaper under me and for you to marry one of my men, so girly what's your answer." Kenpachi asked with a look of indifference on his face.

However, while he was waiting for the girl's answer thoughts were running inside Kenpachi's head; he was surprised to come face to face with his old friend's grandchildren. He never thought that he will be the one to take them to Soul Society and he also thought that it would still be a long time before that happened. But in the end he did promise the old woman that if he ever would come across her grandkids he would train never told me that I couldn't have some fun messing with them by making a deal with one of them. Hmp the old woman should feel thrilled that I even offered one of my men to her granddaughter. He then start smirking at them knowing from what Ayrin had told him about her grandchildren, he knows that the girl would not refuse though she would vehemently reject the marriage condition.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revised: May 10, 2017**

* * *

 _Flashback/_

 _However, while he was waiting for the girl's answer thoughts were running inside Kenpachi's head; he was surprised to come face to face with his old friend's grandchildren. He never thought that he will be the oneto take them to Soul Society and he also thought that it would still be a long time before that happened. But in the end he did promise the old woman that if he ever would come across her grandkids he would train never told me that I couldn't have some fun messing with them by making a deal with one of them. Hmp the old woman should feel thrilled that I even offered one of my men to her granddaughter. He then start smirking at them knowing from what Ayrin had told him about her grandchildren, he knows that the girl would not refuse._

 _/Flashback_

* * *

Sota then shouted, "What kind of deal is that, you're crazy to think that Kagome would marry anyone just because you said so!" Sota was angry at the man, he was thinking that it was unfair for Kagome that after her travels in the past she would get involve in something else. Sota might be young but he was not an idiot, he knows that Kagome didn't tell everything that has happened in the past and he won't allow her to get hurt again.

Kagome place her hand on Sota's shoulder to calm him down, once Sota was calm enough she looked at Kenpachi with a calculating look. "Kenpachi-san, I am fine with training under you since I know I would benefit from it in the long run. The only problem with the deal is with regards to you telling me to marry someone, because I assure you that I'm not the type of person to just bow down to others and dictate my life." Kagome said bristling with pent up anger.

Kenpachi then said, "Tch, I've felt that you were going to say that. Fine, then how about this, I'll give you five years to present to me someone worthy then I'll concede with having you marry one of my men. But, if the time limit were to end then I'll choose someone for you. Of course, this deal would be out of my hands if Soul Society finds you valuable enough, though at your current level that would be highly unlikely that they will force you to marry anyone." Kenpachi didn't realize how wrong he was with his assumption not knowing who Kagome really was.

Kagome in the other hand was waying her options and finally said, "Alright, I'll accept your deal but on one condition."

"Spit it out then girly." Kenpachi impatiently said to Kagome.

Kagome, with a fierce look on her face, demande, "Sota will be coming along with me and stay where ever I am living and that no harm would come to him. Also, I want Sota to receive training as well. If you don't like these conditions then the deal is off.

"Fine, that's a deal then girl. You'd better be prepared girly, I'm not going to take easy on you and the pipsqueak." Kenpachi said with a grin on his face, making Sota and Kagome realize that they were going to be in a world of hurt.

Sota, who was scared out of his wits, gripped Kagome's shirt and asked, " Sis, are you sure it's just fine to accept his deal?"

Kagome smiled gently at her brother and patted his head, "Don't worry Sota everything would just be fine, as long as you are with me it doesn't matter. Come on, cheer up just consider this as a brand new adventure and that you would also learn new things."

That lifted Sota's mood and grinned at his sister, "Yeah, you're right, as long as we're together I know will be alright and have fun." He also thought that he would fave whatever the big man would give him and he won't complain. He would be serious with hhis training so that he would be able to protect Kagome.

Kagome ruffled Sota's hair while thinking that she will ahve to be careful that no one finds out anything about the her being the Shikon's guardian then everything would be alright. Fate on the other hand has other plans for Kagome and the jewel, as for what those plans are they will just have to wait.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah will have great fun and maybe I'll be able to find something about the other half of my soul."

Before they knew it, Kagome was lifted by Kenpachi like a sack of potatoes. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Let me down!" Kagome shouted while hitting Kenpachi's back.

"Stop moving girly, unless you want me to drop you. Enough with the chit chat it's time for us to head back to Soul Society." Kenpachi then thought the length of what he'll do for a senile old woman. Knowing her she'll give me an earful for making a deal with her granddaughter.

Sota was then lifted by the scruff of his shirt by Ikkaku, and started to follow his captain. Yachiru then opened the passage way to Soul Society. She then addressed the two, "Gome-hime and Sota-chi, you'll really like Soul Society. I'm going to show my favorite places and we'll have so much fun." She then skipped ahead thinking of the things that they would do, she was also going to round up the Shinigami's Women's Association to start matchmaking her Gome-hime, after all only the best is allowed for her Gome hime. Kagome and Sota shivered, more so Kagome, since they felt that what Yachiru is planning for them would not be as great as how she seems to make of it.

With that the five of them made their way to Soul Society with no idea that chaosand mayhem would soon ensue. Soul Society will not know whay hits them as the Shikon Miko makes her appearance.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
